Thieves' Guild
One of the three guilds of North Tyris, the Thieves' Guild is located in the pub in Derphy. To gain membership in the guild, one must first complete the Joining the Thieves' Guild quest. Elona+ added the new Guild Quest Level 40. The Thieves' Guild reward for this quest's completion is the unique artifact furniture Wooden horse. Quests The Thieves' Guild assignments require you to steal and sell items worth a specific amount of gold total. This means any item marked with the attribute "It's a stolen item" regardless of the item type and whether or not it was stolen before taking the quest. For every quest completed and reported, the player is rewarded gold, platinum coins and non-unique (sometimes rare) furniture. For beginners, a good place to steal items without being caught is by the southeastern part of Palmia. There are three houses with a decent amount of furniture and usually no NPCs around (sometimes a citizen may spawn here, but that can be quickly taken care of with a rod of teleport). Some of the furniture is heavy, which can help with Pickpocket training. More experienced looters can pillage most of the Doujou, since Nazuna is a static NPC. The Hero spell more easily lets you take the heavy statues. Your chance of pickpocketing increases when stealing anytime between 7PM and 7AM. Any adventurers you hire counts as a neutral NPC and will prevent you from stealing items if they see you, alerting any guards in the area. Bear in mind that any items marked with the "It's a stolen item" attribute have their original gold value drastically reduced. Also they cannot be sold at your Shop, they have to be sold to shopkeepers. If you are needy of gold you can sell the items to the Fence in the Thieves' Guild, the only NPC in the game willing to buy stolen items for their full price. Services *Fence: Fence who will buy stolen items from you for their full price, unlike regular merchants; only if you have joined the guild though, otherwise he will buy stolen items for a lowered price like other merchants. In Elona+, any merchants at your home will also act as a fence once you've joined the guild. *Thief Tools Merchant: Sells disguise kits and lockpicks. This is the easiest and by far most reliable source to get them, and also you don't need to be a member to trade with him! *Guild Trainer: Trains Perception, Learning, Will for 3 Platinum Coins. Only appear as visitors in Your Home once a maid is hired. *Skill Trainer: The only way to learn Pickpocket and Disarm Trap for classes that do not start with them, besides friendly adventurers. Located in the upper-left room near the stairs. Perks * Blackmarket vendors lower their prices for guild members. This is perhaps the best longtime benefit of the guild. * Guild assignments do not force the player to hunt in specific places. Stealing anything from anywhere and selling to any shopkeeper counts for quest completion. * The guild's Fence can buy any stolen items for their original value. This is only available to guild members. * Constant supply of lockpicks and disguise kits. * The guild has a toilet (which works like a fountain, disgustingly enough) that can be refilled. * Easily accessible and the closest to most towns out of the three guilds (Derphy, Port Kapul and Vernis). * The guild is populated by Thief guild members, the second best shopkeeper in the game (in Elona+, they are the second best until Act.2), and there is nothing stopping the player from dominating or capturing one. * The furniture rewarded from guild quests can be resold for a decent amount of money. This can be a good way to gain gold during the early game, but later dungeon diving becomes more practical. Disadvantages * Unlike the Fighters' and Mages' guilds, the Thieves' Guild offers only non-combat longtime benefits (Blackmarket, Fence, thieving tools, kitty banks...). * While you can join without Pickpocket skill trained, you WILL depend on it for quota quests. And unlike Literacy (for mages) Pickpocket can take longer and be more demanding to train. This means that any class other than the Thief will have a harder time joining and completing quests for the guild. * Unless you use the Secret treasure of the wicked, your Karma will suffer constantly. * Compared to the other guilds' rewards for the Guild Quest Level 40, the Wooden horse is the worst of the three by a wide margin, as it has no uses besides generic chair functions and house rank is easily increased by other rare furniture and artifacts anyways. It is still an interesting decoration for players who want a creepier touch in their homes. NPCs * Sin the thief guildmaster: Found in the central room, right from the stairs. Gives the Guild Quest Level 40 once Guild Rank 5~1 has been reached. * Abyss the thief watchman: Guards the guild's entrance in Derphy. Gives the initiation quest and guild quota quests. * Naga the thief reporter: Elona+ only. Stationed in the Melkawn casino entrance, northeast of the map. Gives guild quota quests but doesn't offer initiation quests. * Thief guild member: Neutral NPCs that wander around the guild. Unlike the members of other guilds, they can appear as common enemies outside the guild. Disguise Kit Challenge As there are disguise kits inside the Thieves' Guild, it is possible, but impractically difficult, to use them to cast incognito in order to use the guild's services without being a member and without having any other source of the incognito spell. One way which requires luck is to use Teleport and hope that you land close by it, otherwise you will have to fight your way through, in which case can be quite tough, especially in the beginning. Don't forget that since the recent versions of Elona+ has made unique NPC not be fooled by Disguise Sets and Scrolls of Incognito, so if you see the guildmaster, run! Miscellaneous and Tips *The Thieves' Guild also has 2 kitty banks. *The Thieves' Guild has 3 safes. *The Thieves' Guild doesn't reset unless you cheat (in vanilla, resets in E+), and has many nice spots where you can steal items from if you teleport/kill the NPCs. Paintings and black crystals are quite valuable so robbing guild's vault and selling stuff back to them is a nice way to build up rank without much effort. *If planning to join Thieves' Guild, Make sure you are at max available karma when starting the quest and save some Lost Wallets/Properties to get your karma back (As each gives 5 Karma and you normally will be at -40 Karma after doing it, you only need 3x to get to -25 Karma and not be considered a criminal, you do however need incognito to not be attacked by guards) *Another quick way to restore Karma is to save as much money as you can in kitty banks, drop all your items (including what you wear) in your home, and save some food in your inventory. Keep getting killed by guards in towns. Once you die, you will gain 10 karma for every time you died. Once you are considered no longer a criminal, go pick up all your stuff at home. **'Warning', in the Elona+ Mod guards have the ability to send low Health PCs straight to the jail. It has the same karmic effect as dying but takes longer and you don't die (but do risk dying of starvation anyways if you don't have enough food). **Alternatively, you can drop all your items in the graveyard instead since it is a static, safe area where items won't disappear naturally, no monsters or effects will destroy them (only you and your pets could) and can be stored in greater numbers than at home. *Getting Scrolls of Incognito and buying Disguise Kits from Thief Tools Merchant is the fastest way to gain relatively safe access to all guild skill trainers *An easy way to join the Thieves' Guild is by loading up extremely heavy cargo and not sleeping, which reduces your speed to 10, allowing time to pass very quickly while moving on the world map. You can then go to a wilderness tile and have your pets fight enemies while you waste turns (wilderness maps use your cargo speed limit) walking around. This causes a lot of random events to happen due to the passing of time, which includes finding dead adventurers to bury for +5 karma. Gaining access AND recovering your karma can be done in the same way while also training your pets and collecting loot! *Another good idea will be to pair joining the guild with thermonuclear event in Palmia. Since both quests mean big karma hits and karma cannot go lower than -100, it will be more effective to build your karma up from deep minus one time rather than two. Obviously, set nuke just before karma-hitting bill comes. Category:Guilds Category:Derphy Category:Quests Category:Content Category:Melkawn